The New Agent
by TheGlassTiger
Summary: We all know how Monster Hunter International recruits. Why shouldn't the Monster Control Bureau do the same?


Click.

(A man is seen in view of the camera. He sits down at a table in a simple, bland room. Sitting across from him is a 16-year-old girl with brown hair and eyes, her small hands chained loosely to the table with handcuffs far to big for her.)

"Chara Macintosh, age sixteen, female, five foot six inches. Goes to Murdock highschool, is the prime suspect of arson, and claims to have attempted murder."

(The man takes off his hat, setting it beside him on the table. He takes a portable recorder from his pocket, showing that it has presumably been on since he entered the room.)

"Your story is absurd, unbelievable even. Everyone in this station thinks you're insane."

(The man lowers the record to the table, setting it down, then takes a card from his wallet. The girl eyes him suspiciously.)

"Nobody believes you,"

(The man places the card on the table face up, showing the stylized 'Monster Control Bureau' on its surface. The girl's gaze flashes down to the card on the table, before locking onto the man, surprised.)

"But I'd like to hear your story, Miss Macintosh."

It hadn't been on purpose.

Well, to be fair, attacking Mrs. Smith was planned out, very well I might add, but burning down the school's greenhouse had not been in the original plot. The police have told me repeatedly that there is no sign of a body, but that's because she turned to dust the moment I splashed her with the holy water. Of course, having no way of proving that, most think that I was just _attempting_ to murder her. I am very happy to say that I succeeded.

Now, most will call me horrid and insane for even dreaming of such a thing, but when you are also given the fact that the biology teacher in the previous statement was devouring the souls of her students and had three eyes, I appear to be less horrible and crazy. (Or maybe more? Meh.)

The simple fact is that I acted in self defence of both myself and any other people that it (as whatever the heck Mrs. Smith was, I am certain that "human" was not the word for it) may have chosen as victims.

I found out after I failed a test. There had been rumours going around about how the last person who had failed one of Mrs. Smith's tests had gone missing, but as it is quite normal for those sort of rumours going around about any highschool teacher, I ignored it and headed to the biology greenhouse after school to beg on my hands and knees for a retake.

Now, I am not a christian or a muslim, as most are in my school. No, I am what can only be described as a pagan. I believe that there are spirits in specific things, and that communication with them is possible. As such, I always have 3 things in my backpack, no matter the circumstance.

One: a bag of salt. This is a pure thing, and can be used to repel evil. Two; a quartz crystal. This can be used to direct energies, and, if needed, cleanse them. And Three: A bottle of "holy" water. This is in reality only called holy water by chrisitian religions. To my family, It is simply Pure water.

All of these things came in handy in the following three minutes of me entering the greenhouse. To put a long story short, Mrs. Smith was waiting for me. I expected that, to be honest, but I had not expected the gasoline, tub of barbecue sauce, and giant grill. Apparently, Mrs. Smith had planned for me to be a thoroughly well done barbecue. She had also decided to,thankfully for me, forgo all disguises and proudly show off her third eye, horns and wings.

As I very much preferred continued living to being cooked and then slathered in barbecue sauce, I took out the salt in my bag and threw it in her face. On one side, I am very proud to be the first in my family to find out that demons do indeed burn when salt is thrown on them. On the other side, I regretted the decision the minute it shook off the remaining salt and came after me.

The following minute and thirty seconds of my encounter weirdly resembled a game of cat and mouse, if the cat were a demon and the mouse were an eleventh grader. I ducked under chairs, It _threw _chairs, and by the end of this life threatening game, the entire greenhouse was wrecked, there was gasoline everywhere and I was being held over the giant, flaming grill with my backpack in my hands.

Now, some may have given up at that point. Others would have cried or begged for their lives. I just took the quartz crystal from my backpack and shoved it in Mrs. Smith's third eye.

I remember very clearly how it stumbled back in pain. That was the moment that I took the opportunity to take the bottle of Pure Water from my backpack, unscrew the lid and toss the contents in its face. A lot of things happened in that moment. That was the moment when it simply melted, but not before knocking the giant grill over. Right onto the puddles of gasoline on the floor of the greenhouse. After that?

**There was Fire.**

(The man stares at the girl as she finishes her story. It is clear that he is thinking deeply about what she has just said. He gets up from the table, placing his hat back on his head.)

"Ms. Chara. You have done the world a great favor, kill that thing. My department will offer you a job when you finish highschool."

(The man walks to the door, stopping to smile at the young lady sitting at the interrogation table.)

"We can't wait for you to join us."

(The man leaves.)

**Click.**


End file.
